


Rival Lovers (Mafia AU)

by Yakumi02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Don't judge the book by the tags i promise im a better writer than this, Forgive Me, I'll update if there's interest, M/M, Mafia Dean Winchester, Major character death isn't really that major, Major character from the show dies but they're the bad guy in this one, Might be slow to update my b, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Plot, idk - Freeform, ill probably add more as i go, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumi02/pseuds/Yakumi02
Summary: Castiel Smith was a former member of the mafia group that called themselves the Angels. He was trained and ready to take over his father's position as the head until he presented as an omega. His father threw him into the streets and left him to fend for himself. Castiel tried to stay on the legal path, but when he found an opening for an in home maid for the Winchesters, the family of the notorious Hunter gang, he couldn't resist the opening. He got the job and quickly found himself stuck in a life he never planned for himself, on the arm of the soon to be leader Dean Winchester and hunting down his former family.(I suck at summaries it is a better story than how it sounds, at least I think it is so please read!!)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Many omegas have applied for this position, it’s a very nice one after all. So what makes you think you should get it over anyone else?” The redhead asked.

Castiel hadn’t gotten the chance to ask her name. All he knew was that the alpha was his ticket into the Winchester home, and a chance at a new life. Even if it was just as a servant. There was a lot in this moment that Castiel knew he couldn’t say. He couldn’t say he had experience with gangs, he couldn’t say he watched one work from the inside, and he _definitely_ couldn’t say that his father was the leader of the Angels and taught him the rules of the trade until he unfortunately presented as an omega. So instead, he offered the alpha a gentle smile, “Well, I have been trained in most martial arts, I am well educated on how to use a firearm, and on top of that I believe I could bring some great skills into the kitchen. I’m sure all the big strong alpha’s would enjoy a change in cuisine every now and then.” He smiled and tried to seem as meek and docile as possible, to try and appeal to the alpha’s primal instincts.

The redhead didn’t seem too influenced however, and she even laughed. “Castiel, you can stop that right now.” She smiled, “I assure you nothing you have would ever persuade me to use anything other that my brain. Mr. Winchester is not one to hire an omega based on looks, and frankly you’re far from my type. So unless you have something truthful and distinguishing about yourself, you can leave.”

Castiel tensed and he felt himself get flustered. So that definitely didn’t work. So he sighed and did exactly what the alpha had told him to do. He was truthful. “I grew up surrounded by crime, but it was meaningless. People got killed for walking on the wrong side of the road, and I was powerless to stop it. Especially as an omega, not only was I watching out for stray bullets, I was also watching out for feral alphas. I’ve spent years bouncing from one job to the next, only to get assaulted or attacked for being an omega. If I’m being completely honest, I would rather not get involved in crime, but if crime can keep me safe and off the streets then I will do anything to make that possible.” He ranted. He felt that was explanation enough. It showed the alpha where he was coming from yet didn’t reveal the truth about his past. All he could do now is hope that it was convincing enough.

The redhead watched him and smiled, standing and offering out her hand to the omega. “Congratulations Castiel, welcome to the team.”

“What?” He questioned as he stood, “You decided that quick?”

“No, I don’t. But Mr. Winchester made his decision before the interview was even put in place. You’re more than qualified for the position you applied for. Did you really think that a gang would interview you and then let you leave? Potentially talk to the cops? Hell no.” She laughed, “So congratulations Castiel, you’re a hunter.”

Castiel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. On one hand, he was thrilled that he had the position and now didn’t have to worry about his life outside or his safety. But on the other hand, what was the point of an interview process if he was already accepted? Either way, he decided not to push his luck and he shook the alpha’s hand. “Thank you very much, and may I ask, what is your name?”

The alpha shook Castiel’s hand and nodded, “Of course you can. It’s Charlie. I’m in charge of who comes in and out of our walls and making sure that everyone who applies is who they say they are.” She explained, “And you are as unfortunate as they come. Your parents were such deadbeats they didn’t even bother to submit your birth information, then dumped you on the streets when you presented.”

Castiel held himself back from smiling. Charlie got it partially right. But he didn’t have any birth records because his dad said that would make it easier for him to conceal his identity if they ever needed him to work a case. “Yes, he was not a good man.” He agreed, now that part was in no way a lie.

Charlie nodded and turned towards the door and walked out, opening a car door for Castiel. Castiel got inside and sat down on the premium leather seats. He hadn’t felt anything this soft in years.

“Now, because there are no records of you, we will have to go ahead and create some for you. Assuming everything you wrote on your application was true, we’ll have those files off to the government in a few days. Sound good?” She asked.

Castiel glanced up at her and furrowed his brows, “Why do you need to do that?” He asked

Charlie laughed again, “We might be a gang but we are employing you legally. As far as the government will know you’ll be hired as a live in house cleaner. It’s all a matter of staying as legal as possible. If they start sniffing around in our workers, then they’ll start to find other things as well and then we’ll all be in trouble. Now, this won't be a problem will it?” She asked

Castiel shook his head, “No it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Good.”

A few hours passed in silence, as the car drove down crowded streets and Charlie worked on her laptop. It was surprisingly uneventful for his first hours in a gang. When they did finally reach the house, Charlie helped Castiel out of the car and they walked up towards the door.

The next couple hours were filled with boring legal things. They took Castiel’s finger prints, took pictures of him presumably for identification cards and asked him a long series of questions about his birthplace, anything he knew about his family and mental health questions.

When all of that was finally over, Charlie introduced Castiel to another alpha. A woman, seemingly around Charlie’s age with dark brown hair, a round face and brown eyes. She was short and stout yet was clearly strong. “Castiel, this is Meg. She is in charge of the workers and their assignments. In a way she’s like our HR department.” She smiled, “She’ll be leading you to your room.”

The alpha, Meg, flashed a coy smile and looked over Castiel, “Castiel is too hard for me so I’m gonna call you clarence. Welcome to the team, follow me.” She mumbled and turned on her heels, heading towards a staircase. Castiel glanced at Charlie for a moment before following Meg. Taking in the scenery of the house as they went.

Castiel noticed that all the wood was finely polished and the stairs were meticulously cleaned. The walls were fairly bare, yet they didn’t seem cold or distant. Once they landed at the end of the stairs, Castiel was greeted by a long hall of doors that seemingly never ended. There were omegas and betas bustling around the halls as they walked and they all watched Castiel with a certain amount of judgment in their eyes.

Castiel’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by Meg, “This entire floor is the dormitories. This is where you will spend all of your time unless directed otherwise. Your room is your space and no one is allowed to enter it except yourself. There are bathrooms at the end of each hall, which are shared only by other servants. All servants are omegas and betas, so there is no need to worry about an alpha barging in. But of course if something does occur in the bathrooms do not hesitate to let me know and I will take care of the problem.” She said quickly and sternly. It made Castiel feel as if he should be taking notes. “Each hall has a common space where you are allowed to stay if you don’t want to be in your room. There is also a library in case you’d like to take up some reading.”

All Castiel could do was nod his head and act like he was understanding everything the alpha was saying. Soon, they got to a door that looked the same as everyone else’s. The only difference being that the golden plate on the door read _Castiel_ instead of anything else. When Meg opened the door, Castiel was bewildered. His “room” was more of a one bedroom apartment. There was a queen sized bed, a kitchenette, a decent sized closet, a room table as well as a TV fully set up with cable. There was also a cell phone on the table, which Meg informed him was already set up with her number in case he ever needed something urgently. She explained that his uniform was already in the closet, and there were only three sets of the uniform, and it would be his responsibility to make sure they were cleaned. She also explained that while he settled in he would be allowed to text Meg a list of items he needed and they would be in his room by the next day. She encouraged him to make sure the list had everything he would need, because it wouldn’t be happening again other than the weekly grocery requests.

After she was done explaining everything, Castiel thanked her and she left. Leaving him to take in everything that had happened. He sat down on the bed, shocked at how high quality it was and then sank down into the mattress with a sigh. He was a little shocked that all this happened so quickly. He hadn’t really been expecting to move in today or he would’ve brought his stuff from the shelter he was staying at. Either way he figured that didn’t matter now.

He picked up the phone on the table and saw that it was completely new and untouched except for the one and only contact being Meg. He smiled a little and then began to think about what he would need for his room. He opened up safari and went to Amazon, hoping to get ideas for the room from there. As he searched he added things to his list he would need like pajamas, bed spreads, food, and other necessities. Then he started thinking about things he’d like to have but didn’t know if he was allowed to ask for. So, instead of asking someone he decided to just write some of those items down. Such as a record player and some records, a bee plush, a laptop and some knick knack type items that would just liven up the room a little.

He was about to send Meg his list when he realized he forgot a crucial item. Things for his heats. He wrote down he would need some toys of some sort and then sent the list to Meg. Her response was quick, yet unfortunate.

**_“Thank you for the list Castiel. Unfortunately, your request for an artificial knot can not be fulfilled. Omegas in the home are required to take heat suppressants as well as scent blockers to provide a safer environment considering the alphas who live here as well. If you do not have a preferred suppressant brand you will be given the most popular one used in the halls. The rest of the list looks acceptable and will be delivered to your room tomorrow while you are working. As for work assignments, your assignment for the day will be delivered to your door at 8:00 AM. You are required to complete all assignments on your list at the times specified. Failure to do so will result in punishment.”_**

Castiel read over the text and sent back a simple “ok.” Taking heat suppressants and scent blockers was not something Castiel expected he would have to do. He knew it was a common occurrence in the workplace, but he didn’t know they were allowed to require omegas to take them. Then he remembered that he would have work to do tomorrow, and he wouldn’t have the medication until after he already left. He would just have to make sure to shower thoroughly and hope he didn’t run into any alphas tomorrow.

With that, Castiel rested his head on his pillow and set his alarm for 7:30 AM. He made sure his door was locked and then fell into a quick and easy sleep. He was tired from the day's activities and the bed was too comfortable to resist. He slept easily, knowing that tomorrow would be the first day of his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Castiel woke up the next morning, he rolled out of his comfortable bed and made his way to his closet. He pulled out the uniform and tried it on. He wouldn’t say he didn't like it, he’d be lying, but it wasn’t really what he had expected. It was a forest green uniform with white trim. The sleeves were short and the cuffs were white. The collar of the shirt was white as well as the half apron that tied around his waist. He thought it was a little traditional to make a male omega wear a dress or skirt, but it wouldn’t actively protest it. The skirt cut off just before his knees, so it was definitely something he had to be conscious of his movements in. The shoes were classic black work shoes with green socks that matched the uniform. If he was being completely honest, he liked the uniform. He had never chosen to wear skirts himself so he never knew how they would feel. But now that he was in one, he knew he liked it.

As he was admiring himself in the mirror, he heard the sound of feet walking by his room and then a piece of paper being slipped under the door. He walked over and kneeled down, looking over the paper. It was his work schedule for the day.

_8:30-10:30 Assist in Breakfast clean up; main kitchen._

_10:45-1:45 Main floor cleaning. Sweeping, mopping and polishing the floor._

_2:30-6:00 On call. You will be called if needed._

_6:00-7:30 Break allowed for dinner_

_7:45-11:00 Personal tasks with Mr. Winchester. Report to Mr. Winchester’s quarters_

Castiel read over the list and figured it wouldn’t be too bad. He glanced at the clock and saw he had about thirty minutes to get to the main kitchen. A place where Castiel had no idea how to get to it. So, he decided to head out and try to find it.

When he left his room, he noticed no one looked at him nearly as much as they did yesterday. Maybe because today he blended in better. He walked through the halls, trying to appear that he had purpose like everyone else did. He noticed that all the uniforms for the omegas and the females were all the same, but the beta males wore shorts instead of skirts.

Once he did finally make his way to the main kitchen, he was immediately put to work. As soon as they confirmed he was where he needed to be, he was working. His job in the kitchen was mostly washing dishes, and he didn’t know anyone else like they seemed to know each other. Hopefully that would change.

Once he finished in the kitchen, he made his way to the main floor and ran into another male omega on the way there. The omega’s name was Alfie, which Castiel found a little ironic. Although, Alfie commented on the contradictory nature of his name before Castiel could, and they both had a good laugh with each other.

Castiel found out the Alfie was assigned to main floor cleaning as well, and they talked most of the time there. Cas was on his hands and knees, scrubbing at the floor when he heard footsteps approaching and a delectable scent nearing his nose. He turned his head for a moment, only to be greeted by the most beautiful alpha Castiel had ever seen in his entire life. The alpha was strong, that much was clear. His presence was even stronger as he strolled through the halls with a clear fire in his eyes. Speaking of eyes, the alpha’s eyes were like emeralds that shined even though there was no light around them. Castiel could get lost in the forest of those eyes. The rest of the alpha’s face was pleasing as well, from his strong jaw that Castiel wished he could kiss to those prominently soft yet powerful lips. Castiel could go on staring at the man for days, but he knew if he did his body would react and they would find out he wasn’t on any suppressants. So instead of focusing back on the alluring sight and scent of the alpha, Castiel focused on the burning scent of chemical pine from the floors. “Hey Alfie, who was that alpha over there?” Castiel questioned quietly.

Alfie laughed a little at that, as if Castiel was an idiot for not knowing. _“That_ is Dean Winchester. The future leader of the gang and the most attractive alpha in this house.” He smiled. “But don’t get any ideas, every omega in this house is after that alpha. And he’s never taken a single one of them into his bed.” Alfie sighed.

Castiel glanced back at the alpha, so that alpha was his boss. The man who Castiel would have to complete “personal tasks” with later. He remembered how long of a time block that task was, and Castiel figured he knew what went on in that time. He decided that wouldn’t work for him. Castiel wouldn’t be just another omega who chased after the leader of the gang. Even if his scent did stir something primal in the omega. He was about to turn his glance away from the alpha when he thought for a moment, he saw the alpha lock eyes with him. It was enough to make Castiel’s heart do cartwheels but he turned away, looking to Alfie. “Well, maybe every omega but me.” He mumbled.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When Castiel was on call, nothing happened so he basically had the rest of the day to himself. Even if he spent most of that day wondering how his future interaction with Dean would go.

When he looked at the clock, it was 7:30. Castiel had just finished up dinner after putting his personal items where they belonged. Castiel’s room now looked more like a home, and the omega was satisfied. He was getting ready to leave when he remembered the requirement to take heat suppressants and scent blockers. But so late in the day, he didn’t think it would make a difference. He decided to head out of his room without them, and made his way to Mr. Winchester’s room.

When he got there, he walked up to the large, wooden doors and landed his fist down on them to knock. Fairly quickly, the door swung open and Castiel was met by a mouthwatering sight and scent.

First off, Dean’s scent hit Castiel like a freight train. He wasn’t expecting it at all and it threw him a little off guard. But then comes the contents of Dean’s scent. The alpha smelled like a fresh forest with a tame camp fire, a little bit of whiskey and the scent of aged leather. It smelled like heaven, it smelled like _home._ No. Castiel immediately shot that thought out of his head. Dean was his boss, not his alpha. He had to be professional.

When he finally did come back to his senses, he had to take in the situation in front of him. That situation was a shirtless Dean watching Castiel from the door frame. Not to mention the alpha didn’t have any pants on either, just his boxers. Cas tried to contain his blush and said as calmly as possible. “Hello, I am Castiel, I am here to personally assist you.”

Dean seemed to be just as affected as Castiel, because he didn’t say anything at first. He just watched him. Eventually, the alpha nodded and opened the door, “Right, of course. Here, come in for a second I just gotta toss the last of my clothes into the basket and then you can take them down to laundry.” He explained.

Castiel nodded and stepped into the room, and the scent was now inescapable. As much as he tried to fight it he couldn’t, his body naturally reacted to the scent of the room, causing him to lose control of his own emotions and allowing his own scent to seep out into the room. Dean seemed to pause for a moment when it happened but he didn’t mention anything at first. He simply grabbed the clothes basket and handed them to Castiel. “So, you can go wash those and fold them, and then when they’re done you can bring them back up here and I’ll give you your next order.” He explained.

The next thing Castiel said made him want to crawl into a corner and stay there the rest of his life. “Yes, _alpha_.”

He instantly noticed his mistake and corrected it with sir, he hadn’t meant to let that slip and he tried to excuse himself by saying he was tired. Dean however didn’t seem to care, and he smiled, “It’s ok, don’t worry about it Castiel.”

Castiel realized that was the first time he had heard his name fall from Dean’s lips and it was divine. After hearing that all he could think about was Dean repeating his name as he- no. Castiel had to stop himself from thinking like that. When he did, he realized from the sudden and slight dampness he was feeling that he was allowing himself to get turned on by this alpha. He needed to leave now.

Dean seemed to notice the reaction Castiel had because he instantly perked up and his own scent became laced with his arousal. Dean was about to say something when Castiel abruptly turned and headed towards the door. Castiel was about to leave when he heard, “Omega, did you take your blockers today?” It was a question that had no sexual intentions whatsoever, yet made Castiel feel all sorts of ways. “Yes I did, sir.” He replied before walking out of the room and heading towards the laundry room. Once all of Dean’s clothes were actually in the wash cycle, he raced to the nearest bathroom to try and relax. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so worked up just being in the same room as alpha. He knew he had to get a hold of himself if he wanted to keep his job, but all he could think about was his encounter with the alpha and those forest green eyes.

The more he thought about it the more worked up he became and he ended up having to wash his underwear. He threw his dirty pair in the same wash as Dean’s clothes, he figured it would save water, and there was no way Dean’s nose would be strong enough to know he threw it in there.

He then sat down and waited for the cycles to finish, absentmindedly dreaming about those forest green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's some interest in the story I'll post chapter three soon. There will be smut in chapter three but I've never written a story like this before so don't judge me lol.


	3. Heat

Dean didn’t know what had come over him. The omegas were supposed to wear blockers yet Castiel’s scent was one of the strongest scents he had ever picked up on. It was clear as day, fresh apple pie, cinnamon and sugar and freshly brewed coffee. It was such a delightful scent to Dean, yet it was one he wasn’t supposed to be able to smell. The omega confirmed he was wearing blockers, so the only explanation for Dean picking up on his scent would be that they were true mates. He knew the chances were one in a million, but here he was.  
Not to mention the omega was definitely having a reaction as well. The omega was flustered yet trying his best to stay composed. But when he called him alpha, Dean had to try his hardest to suppress the possessive growl he felt building up in his chest. According to Dean, he was Castiel’s alpha and Castiel was his omega. That was the only solution that made sense.  
As Castiel left, Dean caught a whiff of the aroused scent flowing off of the omega, and all he could say was it was a good thing the omega left.  
As soon as Castiel was gone, Dean locked his door and made his way towards the bed. He tossed himself on the bed and groaned a little, the soft bed was relaxing his nerves in all the right ways, until he became a little too relaxed. He glanced down at his hard on and sighed, resting his head back on the pillow. Dean had promised himself he would be a better alpha than this. He wouldn’t go jerking off to some random omegas scent. But this isn’t a random omega, this is your mate. His inner monologue reminded him. After all, Castiel was clearly aroused too, so it’s not like it would hurt anything.  
As Dean thought back to Castiel’s aroused scent, he felt his cock twitch in anticipation. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to take a deeper breath of the lingering scent and he let out a pleased growl. He slipped his hand down to his boxers and pushed them down. The cold air of the room encased his cock and reminded him just how hot he actually was. He wrapped his hand around his length and began to pump, though he tried to think about things other than the omega from before. He tried thinking of busty omegas, but that did nothing to help. If anything, he felt that was having the opposite effect. He continued trying by just using the scent, but then he pictured those piercing blue eyes looking up at him while those pretty lips were wrapped around Dean’s cock. He let out a choked moan and moved his hand a little faster. Then he started to wonder how Castiel’s body looked. From the uniform Dean could tell the omega had quite the ass, but he wanted to see more. For now, he imagined the omega on his knees on the bed, his face pressed into the sheets and his ass high in the air, presenting perfectly for Dean. Then, before Dean got much farther than that his knot popped and covered his chest in his load. He moaned out Castiel’s name to himself and panted as he came down from his high. Dean opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Then the guilt washed over him. It wasn’t fair for Dean to use that omega for his own pleasure, especially when the omega made it clear that he didn’t want to explore things with Dean even though his body definitely did.  
Dean sighed and climbed off the bed. He cleaned himself off and tossed his boxers in the hamper. He pulled on some sweatpants and a tshirt and then laid in his bed.  
About an hour or so later, Dean heard knocking at his door. That’s when he remembered that the omega was still working. The omega would have to come back into the room and do other things for Dean. Dean tensed and grabbed some scent neutralizing spray. He sprayed a couple spritz in the air, not like it would do much for the omega if they really were true mates.  
He then made his way to the door and opened it for the omega. “Welcome back Cas.” He smiled.  
“Hello Dean.” Castiel said simply as he walked into the room. “Where should I put your clothes.” He asked.  
Dean shook his head and grabbed the basket. “I got these Cas. I like to put things away myself so I know where they are.” He smiled. The omega seemed like he was uncomfortable with that idea, but Dean wasn’t really sure why.  
“I understand.” He replied, “What would you like me to do instead?” He asked.  
Dean had a list of ideas, but he assumed Castiel wouldn’t find any of them appealing. “Uh, you can go ahead and make my bed and then just do some dusting. Then you’ll be good to go.” Dean smiled.  
“Yes sir.” Castiel answered and got to work.  
Dean watched Castiel for a moment, but as soon as he noticed the skirt of Castiel’s uniform ride up a little and showed what Dean assumed to be Cas’s bare naked ass, he quickly turned around and focused on putting away his clothes.  
As he got close to finishing, he was putting away his last couple pairs of boxers when he felt a material much softer than his usual boxers. He turned the pile of boxers over and his eyes widened. Under the boxers was a pair of light blue panties with little embroidered bees all over them. They were adorable, but they definitely weren’t his.  
He put his boxers away and held the pair of panties up and turned to Castiel. “Uh, excuse me, Castiel?” He asked.  
Castiel turned around and then his face seemed to flush instantly. He was stuck in place as he tried to stutter an answer Dean’s unspoken question. The omega then lowered his head and locked his gaze on Dean’s shoes to avoid his eyes. “Those are mine. They became dirty while I was washing your clothes and I didn’t have time to return to get a new pair. My apologies.” He said quickly, and his voice was clearly shaking.  
Dean frowned at that. He figured he understood why Castiel was upset, after all a random alpha was holding a pair of his panties, but he picked up a small hint of fear in the omega’s scent. The idea of scaring his omega broke Dean’s heart.  
Dean walked over to Castiel and gently grabbed his hand, placing the clothing in his hand. The moment he did so, he felt a spark rush through his body and straight down to his groin, but he had to ignore that right now. “It’s ok Castiel, it happens. Go ahead and take the rest of the night off. I’ll see you around.” He smiled.  
The omega seemed completely shocked but nodded, quickly turning and leaving the room. Dean watched the omega go and sighed. He wished the omega could’ve stayed longer, but he didn’t want to scare the poor thing even more. Little did he know, Castiel had a problem of his own that Dean just triggered.  
When Dean touched Castiel’s hand, it felt like lightning exploded through his veins. Suddenly, Castiel’s skin was on fire and Dean’s scent seemed to be ten times as strong. His mind was already fogging up, which is why when he heard the fuzzy sentence of “go….take…off..” he made a beeline for his room.  
At this moment he really wished he was wearing his underwear, because he could feel the slick dripping down his thighs, and he was sure other alphas could smell it too. He quickly made his way into his room and locked the door. He practically ripped off his uniform and fell into the bed. His body felt so hot and he was so horny, he had no idea what was going on.  
This feeling felt just like his heat, yet he wasn’t due for another three weeks. He specifically planned the interview time so that it would be right after he finished his last one. Now he was going through one again? He let out a needy whine as he reached for his phone. He sloppily texted Meg that he was in heat and tried to say he needed a toy, but ended up just saying he needed a knot.  
Either way, he tossed his phone down and writhed against the sheets. He tried everything he could to get himself off but nothing was working.  
Not more than an hour later, there was a knock at his door. Castiel whined and Alfie’s voice slipped through the door. Cas struggled to get up and wrapped a sheet around himself. When he opened the door, Alfie stepped inside and set a package on Castiel’s bed for him. “How are you feeling?” Alfie asked.  
“Like I’m going to die if I don’t get a knot soon.” Cas snapped back and sat down on the bed. He opened the box and let out a cry of relief when he saw everything that was in the box. It was a shit ton of scent blockers, some hormone patches to make his omega think his alpha was there, and a few different toys. “Thank you...tell Meg, I said thank you.” He panted.  
Alfie shook his head, “That’s not from Meg. That’s from Mr.Winchester.” He corrected. “Meg saw your text and went to talk with Dean. Meg offered to take care of you herself, but Dean said that would be wrong and then bought you some of the highest quality stuff. Then when Meg told him the only omega you seemed close with was me, they called me upstairs to bring this to you. Dean seemed very pleased that you were in heat Castiel. He might actually like you!” Alfie said excitedly.  
Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure he’d love to have an omega in heat that he can work over the side of the bed.” He muttered. “Either way, thank you, Alfie. Now may I please have some alone time?” He asked.  
Alfie nodded and turned towards the door, “Have fun Castiel.” He laughed and left.  
As soon as Alfie was gone, Cas grabbed the biggest toy in the box and he realized there was something attached to it. He pulled it out and realized it was a plain black t-shirt, and when he smelled it he realized it was covered in Dean’s scent. Castiel’s first reaction was to be grossed out, but fuck the shirt smelled so good.  
Castiel noticed there was a small note in the box, but he couldn’t bother to look at it right now. He simply grabbed the toy with one hand and the shirt with the other and got to work.  
After about four days, Castiel’s heat was much less aggressive and he was able to focus on most tasks. Not to say Cas didn’t need a knot anymore, but it was more like twice a day now instead of twelve. He woke up sticky and sweaty with his favorite toy on the bed near his breeder. He had decided this one was his favorite because it felt the most realistic and it was the biggest. Castiel would definitely not be giving that one back.  
He had also finally gotten around to looking at the note that Dean had left in the box. The note was clearly in Dean’s handwriting and said: “Sorry for triggering your heat. Guess that’s a side effect of being true mates.”  
Hold on a second. True mates!? No way, those weren’t real. Sure, it would explain why Castiel had the strongest reaction to Dean’s scent than he had ever had in his life, or why he went into heat when it was so out of schedule, but there was no way. The chances of that were on in a million and Castiel wasn’t that special.  
Cas put the note to the side and furrowed his brows. If they were true mates, it would explain why Dean’s scent made Cas feel so comforted during his heat even if they weren’t mates. Usually, an unknown alpha’s scent would repulse him and even make him feel scared, not comforted. Cas reluctantly grabbed the shirt again and buried his nose in it. He immediately relaxed and left out a soft whine. As well as a little bit of slick.  
He then heard his phone buzz against the counter. He received a text from an unknown number that read, “How was the heat?”  
Castiel, confused as ever, wrote back “None of your business, who is this?” and then the conversation ensued.  
“It’s Dean, Winchester. Your mate.”  
“You are not my mate, you are my boss. A relationship like that would be extremely inappropriate.”  
“Except I think I am, because you went into heat after touching my hand, and I went into rut after smelling your scent in heat.”  
“When did you smell me in heat?”  
“After Alfie dropped off the care pack, he came up to tell me how you were doing and I nearly pounced on him.”  
“But you didn’t, right?”  
“Why? Would my omega be jealous? 😉”  
“I’m not your omega, and no. I’m concerned for my friend.”  
“Alfie is fine. After I scented his actual scent I rejected him.”  
That’s when the gravity of the whole situation really got through to Cas. After all, they did both have very strong reactions to one another’s scents, and Dean straight up rejected a different omega when he was in his rut. That was a feat in itself.  
“Cas? You still there?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, we should do something about this whole true mates thing right?”  
“What is to be done?”  
Dean couldn’t believe what he was reading. Castiel knew that they were true mates, he had to by now, and his only question was what can be done? This was not the reaction he was expecting. For some reason Castiel just didn’t seem to believe that they were true mates.  
“Let me take you to bed.”  
“You must be insane. Absolutely not.”  
“Come on Castiel, it’ll be the best lay of your life. If you hate it, I’ll never ask to see you again, you can live your life without a mate. But if you enjoy it, you admit that we’re true mates and you let me mate you.”  
Castiel read over Dean’s suggestion and if he was completely honest, he did consider it. Dean’s scent was amazing, and sleeping with him wasn’t the worst thing he could do. But then he read the condition about Dean mating him. That was not something he could allow.  
“If I enjoy it, I will allow you to court me. Deal?”  
Dean looked over the response and his heart jumped a little. He didn’t even have a second to think before he typed back “Deal. Come to my room at 11:30.” He was absolutely thrilled at the idea of being Cas’s alpha that even the permission to court him was a step in the right direction.  
When 11:30 came around, Dean was a nervous wreck. He was still partially in his rut and he was sure Cas was still partially in his heat. The idea of coming together and fucking it out was a horrible one, but it was one they both agreed to.  
Dean anxiously watched the clock as he waited for Castiel to come to his room. He knew that Cas knew where his room was, but he didn’t know what was keeping the omega. It was 11:40 now, and just as Dean opened his door to go search for the omega, he saw Cas leaning against the door frame.  
The omega was hot, and wet in more ways than one. His skin was clearly damp and his hair was stuck to his forehead. His scent was absolutely divine, and Dean had to tighten his grip on the doorknob so he wouldn’t jump the omega right then and there.  
“Cas? Are you ok?” Dean asked, and his voice came out more as a growl than he would’ve liked, but Cas didn’t seem to mind. The omega whined and moved closer to Dean, “Yes, I’m ok. Your scent is very, very strong and it is just making my heat act up. Are we doing this or not?” Cas asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.  
Dean nodded and quickly rested a hand on Cas’s arm to help him inside the room. The omega moaned at the touch and Dean growled in response. He then closed the door and locked it, helping Cas lean against the wall. “Are you sure you want this omega?” Dean asked, even though his cock was straining against his boxers.  
Castiel rolled his eyes, “For fucks sake-“ he growled out and grabbed Dean’s face. He slammed his lips against Dean’s and moaned out, smirking as the alpha finally took control and slammed Cas against the wall. The alpha immediately moved to nose at Castiel’s neck and took in his scent, growling, “Omega, mine.”  
Cas moaned in response and eagerly tilted his neck back for the alpha, “Yours.” He whispered and smiled a little. This already felt great, and Cas hadn’t even felt Dean’s knot yet.  
Dean then carried Cas over to the bed and dropped him down, watching him with lust blown, alpha red eyes. Castiel smiled at the alpha, his own eyes the bright omega gold. Dean slammed his lips against Castiel’s in a feral way and practically ripped the loose clothing off of the omega’s body. He then moved to kiss up and down Castiel’s neck, settling at his scent glands and taking his time to mark it with a large hickey. Cas moaned in response and felt his heart speed up at this. He should’ve made a rule against markings, but he had forgotten to mention it. Even now, he was too high on lust to think about the consequences after this. All he could think about now was how good Dean’s lips felt against the skin of his neck. He knew his scent was probably speaking for him, but if it wasn’t, Cas gasped, “Fuck, yes..”  
Dean smirked and continued, moving down Cas’s chest and towards his nipples. He latched on to one and eagerly teased it, causing Castiel to moan and arch his back towards the touches.  
“Like that omega?” Dean growled out and used his hand to pinch the nipple he wasn’t paying attention to. “Y-yes!” Cas gasped and moaned again. Dean looked up and took a mental picture. Castiel looked so amazing when he was being pleased. If he hadn’t gotten the job here, the omega could’ve been a star of the porn industry.  
Dean then moved up and kissed Cas again, surprised to hear a whine instead of a moan. “What’s the matter omega?” Dean asked and ran his hand down Cas’s side, “I don’t need to be teased, I need your knot.” Cas growled out. He actually growled. That was the first time Dean had ever heard a omega growl and fuck it turned him on.  
Dean had half a mind to let Cas sit there and suffer, tease him for a little longer since Dean might not get this chance again. But then, remembering their deal and with Cas’s current behavior, Dean was pretty sure they would be doing this again.  
“As you wish, omega.” He smirked and kissed him again. Dean then pulled off Cas’s pants and frowned, noticing that Cas wasn’t wearing any panties underneath his sweats. On the one hand, it made Dean’s job easier, but Dean wished he could see how pretty Cas looked in panties.  
Dean slipped his hand down to Cas’s breeder and smirked a devilish grin at how wet Cas already was, “Look at you..” He purred, “All wet for me already, do you get that turned on by me omega?” Dean asked. Cas was getting wetter by the second and Dean’s touches definitely helped. “Yes..” Cas moaned, because it was true. Cas was loving this.  
Dean smirked when he heard his beautiful omega’s voice and he slipped two fingers into the omega. “I love the sounds you make Castiel, can’t you make some more for me?” He asked and hooked his fingers. Cas gasped at that and moaned, arching his back up and moaning out Dean’s name. “That’s what I like to hear..” Dean purred and pulled his fingers out.  
Cas whined at the loss but Dean quickly shushed him, “You’re ok omega. I’m almost there.” He smiled. He used some of Cas’s slick to lube up his cock and then realized he had forgotten a condom. He thought about whether or not he should grab one, but the omega was already writhing beneath him, and who was Dean to deny such a pretty thing? Besides, if Cas had been taking the blockers, then he was taking the suppressants and birth control too. That’s what most omegas do.  
Dean smirked as he lined his head up with Cas’s entrance and slowly pressed his length inside of him. He let out a deep, guttural moan. Castiel was still so tight after fucking himself on those toys all week, it really was a miracle.  
Meanwhile, Castiel was completely lost to the pleasure he was feeling. Dean was fucking huge, even bigger than his favorite toy and his knot hadn’t even popped. Cas cried out Dean’s name and pushed his hips back on the alpha’s cock. This felt absolutely amazing.  
Soon Dean set a hard and fast pace. Letting his alpha side take over, he fucked into Cas with primal need, watching how beautifully the omega took his cock.  
Cas was already so close to the edge when he felt Dean’s knot begin to tug at the edge of his hole. He knew Dean would finish soon and Cas was already nearly there. Cas hadn’t even been touched yet.  
Dean sped up his thrusts and Cas cried out, coming before Dean’s knot even popped. But that didn’t stop the alpha. Cas’s body tightening around Dean’s cock only encouraged him more, and he went harder into the omega, making Cas moan with each thrust of his hips.  
Soon enough, Dean's knot finally popped and he moaned Cas’s name as his knot locked into place and shot rope after rope of his come into his omega. Castiel smiled and milked Dean’s knot for all it was worth, coming a second time himself.  
Dean then turned them so Dean could lay on his side with Castiel facing him. The omega was panting and so was Dean. They were both hot, sweaty messes, but they were both extremely satisfied.  
“So omega, how was that?” Dean smirked and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. The omega rolled his eyes and nuzzled into Dean’s neck, “It was enjoyable.” He said simply.  
That was enough for Dean and he smiled, looking over Cas like a happy puppy, “So this means you’ll let me court you?”  
Cas nodded and looked over Dean. A deal was a deal and besides, that was some of the best sex Cas had ever had in his entire life. So yeah, if it came down to it he wouldn’t mind being mated to Dean.  
“That is, unless you just want me to bite you right now.” Dean teased. In response, Cas rolled his hips, causing Dean to gasp and shoot another load into the omega. Cas gasped a little and chuckled, “Shit, you’ve got a lot in you.” He panted.  
Dean nodded and chuckled, “Yeah I do, and if you keep pulling stuff like that we’ll be here all night.”  
“Would that be so bad?” Cas asked and wrapped his arms around Dean.  
Dean was about to say yes, that it would get everyone’s eyes on them, that they could be targeted by other omegas in the house or that other mafia leaders could use Castiel as leverage against him if word got out they were true mates. But right now, Cas looked so peaceful and so tired, so Dean decided to let him sleep. “I guess not. Sleep well omega.” He smiled and kissed his forehead.  
With that, the pair fell asleep in each other's arms. Little did they know this would be one of the last quiet nights they would have for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I'm sorry this took so long to update. College has been kicking my ass. But, in honor of last night's events, here's chapter 3, and there will be more chapters soon! And Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I never thought this many people would enjoy my writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Lisa

The morning after, Castiel and Dean cuddled for a while but eventually Castiel had to return to his room and his duties. Cas was having trouble walking, but the burn was just a pleasant reminder of his night with Dean. If he was completely honest with himself, he loved everything they did together. He had never felt so safe and comforted by an alpha before, and Dean made him feel like nothing in the world could hurt him. Cas felt like he was happy for the first time in a long time, and it was because of Dean.   
As he made his way back to his room, some of the other servants were eyeing him, and not in a good way. The main instigator of these looks was an omega female named Lisa. Castiel didn’t know much about her from his short time here, but he knew that Lisa had a huge crush on Dean, but it was never reciprocated.   
He made his way to his door, and Lisa walked up behind him and crossed her arms. “Where have you been Castiel? It’s against the rules to spend the night in another servants quarters.” She muttered.  
“That’s none of your business, now please leave me alone.” He said and reached for the door handle  
Lisa huffed and grabbed Cas’s arm, pulling him so he was facing her as she dug her nails into his arm. “Actually, it is my business.” She growled, “I’ve been after Dean for years. I know everything he likes and everything he hates. If you think he really has feelings for you, you’re dumber than you look. He just probably wanted to know what a freak omega felt like before he settled down with a real omega like me.”  
Cas pressed his lips together and ripped his arm out of her hold when she called him a freak omega. It was common that male omegas were seen as unnatural and “fake,” and it led to lots of discrimination and mistreatment towards them, even though male omegas were just as natural as female ones.   
Other servants were watching now, and Cas had to try and keep his cool. He was still relatively new, and this was much more attention than he had planned on receiving.   
“Look,” He started, “Just because I was out of my room for one night doesn’t mean I was hooking up with your crush. If Dean has spent all these years never touching a single omega servant, what makes you think he would so quickly decide to touch me?” He asked. “I can assure you, your fantasy of being Dean Winchester’s perfect little omega is still completely safe.” He muttered and turned to his door. “Anything else?” He asked.  
The other servants seem to believe Cas, and Lisa noticed. She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Good! Because Dean is mine. Got it?” She asked, looking to Cas and then at the other omegas and betas around them. They all seemed to disperse, and Cas rolled his eyes and went into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He sighed and leaned against the door. So now he just lied to all the servants and Lisa. If the truth came out, he would never be respected here. But Dean wouldn’t be stupid enough to expose their relationship, right?  
-  
-  
-  
Dean was stupid enough to expose their relationship. It had been a little over a month since they first hooked up, and every day since then Dean has left gifts at Cas’s door each night, progressively getting bigger and more personalized.   
It started with a simple card, saying something dumb or cheesy like “Your eyes glow like a new moon” and things like that. The gifts then slowly worked up to more detailed cards, once going into explicit detail about what Dean loved about Cas’s body. Then it progressed into flowers, knick knacks, and now it was something extravagant like a pair of lingerie, or a diamond bracelet or necklace. Dean may be clueless, but he sure knows how to court an omega.   
In any other circumstance, Cas would’ve loved the gifts, but here all the other servants could see the gifts if Cas didn’t get them early enough. By now, everyone knew that Cas was being courted by Dean, especially because of how much Dean’s scent lingered in the halls.   
Because of this, Lisa’s attacks had only gotten more and more violent, and now other servants were sometimes involved in them too. It would be things like tripping him, hitting him, calling him names and such. The worst thing that had happened was when he was just trying to clean the floors, and a different alpha from the gang came up to Cas and asked Cas to fuck him, saying he heard from other omegas that he was willing to fuck for expensive gifts. Of course Cas said no, but events like that started happening more often and it was starting to weigh on Cas. Not to mention he now had visible bruises on his upper arms, torso and thighs from Lisa and her friends’ attacks.   
The worst part was, Dean had no clue that any of this was happening. Dean was a busy man after all, and he really only had time to drop gifts off to Cas and periodically text him. They hadn’t seen each other since the hook up, and Cas couldn’t help but think that was a good thing. He didn’t want to know what Dean would do if he found out what Lisa had been doing.   
Now, it was early in the morning and Cas was working on covering up his bruises and marks before he went to do his tasks for the day. Then, he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Who is it?” He called  
“Uh Cas? It’s me-” Dean said but was interrupted with Cas quickly opening the door and pulling Dean inside the room. Cas was wearing a pair of silk pajamas that Dean had bought him, and Dean smiled softly. “I see the pajamas fit well..” He smirked.  
Cas blushed at the comment and nodded, “Yes, they are very nice.” He agreed, “What are you doing here? Isn’t it against the rules for an alpha to be on this floor?” He asked.   
“Well yeah, but I’m the boss Cas, I can bend the rules if I want to.” Dean smiled, snaking his arms around Cas’s waist and kissing him gently. Cas was still confused, but he hadn’t seen Dean in what felt like ages, and the kiss felt good, so he rolled with it.   
“That’s true I suppose..” Cas mumbled against Dean’s lips.   
“Hey are you feeling ok Cas?” Dean asked softly as he took in Cas’s scent, “You smell different.”  
“Different how?”  
“Like...sweeter? I guess? If that makes any sense.” He chuckled  
“Mmm...maybe it’s just left over from my heat. That scent tends to linger on a bed.” He mumbled, nuzzling against Dean and taking in his scent. Just like before, Dean’s scent managed to melt away all of Cas’s stress and fears. It smelled like safety and home, Cas loved it.   
“That’s probably it..” Dean mumbled and pulled away, “Well there is something I came here to ask Cas-” he said but became distracted, seeing his black shirt being used as a pillow case, and a toy that he gave Cas on the bed. “Do you use my shirt as a pillow case Cas?” Dean asked with a smug expression on his face.   
Cas blushed darkly and hid his face in Dean’s neck, “Shit..” He sighed, “Yeah...it smells nice.” He mumbled in defeat.   
“There’s a toy on that bed too Cas,” Dean purred, his tone quickly shifting from loving to lustful. “Do you use that too?”  
Cas whined a little and nodded, “Yes, sometimes...when I miss you.” He admitted.   
“How often Cas?” He asked, his scent slowly filling with arousal, which quickly affected Cas.  
Cas was becoming a little flushed, and he could feel the slick beginning to build up. If he was honest, he had used that toy at least every other day, but that would be too embarrassing to admit. “E-Every once in a while..” He stuttered, his hips shifting against Dean’s. He blushed more when he felt the new hardness in Dean’s pants, which only made him more turned on.   
Dean growled in pride and smirked, “Oh yeah? You use that toy and my shirt to satisfy your needy little breeder huh?” He asked, rocking his hips against Cas’s, causing the omega to let out a soft moan. “Is your breeder needy now, Cas?”  
Cas nodded quickly, “Yes-” he stopped himself before he sounded too needy, “Yes Dean…”  
“Then why don’t you go fill it Cas..” Dean smirked, “Put that toy of yours in and I’ll fuck it in and out of you while you suck my cock. How’s that sound omega?” Dean asked  
Cas moaned at the suggestion and nodded, quickly heading to the bed. Dean followed him and sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall and quickly pulling out his cock as Cas pulled down his shorts to push the toy inside of himself. Cas couldn’t believe he was doing this, it seemed to lewd and dirty yet it made him feel amazing. Not to mention the idea of tasting Dean’s cock and come was making Cas’s mouth water. He let out a soft moan as the toy entered him, and Dean growled in approval. “Good boy, now get to sucking omega..” Dean smirked. Cas moaned again, deciding he liked that name and shifted closer to Dean’s cock. Within moments, Cas wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock and started to bob his head, taking Dean down as far as he could and then moving up to the tip again. Dean moaned, tangling one hand in Cas’s messy hair as the other began pumping the toy in and out of Cas’s breeder. Cas moaned around Dean’s length and continued sucking. He loved the feeling of being filled from both ends. He felt so dirty admitting that to himself, but it was true.   
This continued for a few minutes, and as Dean got closer and closer to his release, he would speed up the movements with the toy to bring Cas closer to the edge. Cas moaned a little louder around Dean and his movements became a bit more erratic. His lips were stretched thin around Dean’s cock and he whined as he felt Dean’s knot beginning to swell. “That’s it baby, almost there-” Dean encouraged and moaned, “You close omega? Gonna come from a toy and sucking me off?” He asked. Cas nodded to the best of his ability and whined, feeling the heat pool in his groin.   
Seconds later, Dean’s hand tightened in Cas’s hair and he held Cas’s head as he came. Cas moaned as he felt Dean’s come hit the back of his throat, and he tried his best to swallow as much as he could. At the same time, Dean triggered the synthetic knot function of the toy, and Cas moaned, coming as well as he felt like he was being knotted.   
He pulled off of Dean’s cock and coughed a little, looking up at the alpha. Dean smiled lazily at Cas and ran his fingers through his hair. “That was awesome Cas..” Dean chuckled. “You ok?” He asked.   
Cas nodded, “Yeah..” he mumbled and moved to cuddle up against Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and held him tightly as they relaxed against each other.   
It was then that Dean noticed bruises on Cas’s thighs and he frowned, “Cas? What are these from?” He asked, resting his hand over a couple of the bruises.   
Cas tried to stay as calm as possible and he shrugged. “I probably fell in the shower, I’m pretty clumsy.” He lied, just trying to brush over it as quickly as possible. But it was clear Dean didn’t seem to believe him, so Cas tried changing the subject. “So what did you come down here to talk about? I assume it wasn’t just for a blowjob or you would have just led with that.” He smiled.   
Dean hesitated for a moment, but then nodded, “Yeah, I did have a question..” He smiled, “I made reservations for us at a local bistro. It has really good food and some nice music. It’s at 7:00, and I made sure to clear your schedule so you could make it..” He chuckled, “So…wanna go?” He asked.   
Cas smiled and sat up a little, “Well, it would be pretty embarrassing for you if you went through all that trouble just for me to say no,” He smiled, but stopped when he saw the genuine concern on Dean’s face, “Kidding.” He laughed, playfully punching Dean’s shoulder. “Of course I’ll go Dean, you’ve been nothing but amazing during this courting process, so I’d be quite the ass to turn down a proper date.” He smiled.  
Dean smiled widely at that, hugging Cas and pressing a kiss against his lips. “Awesome. It’s a date then.” He nodded.   
“Awesome.” Cas agreed, resting his head against Dean’s chest again as he relaxed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself to stop smiling. For the first time in his life, Castiel actually felt loved and cared for, like there was someone he could walk through life with, and that someone was Dean. He had never been happier. He closed his eyes and smiled, taking in Dean’s scent and slowly drifting off. Dean said he didn’t have to do any tasks today, so he figured he could take a nap. Besides, he didn’t want to miss this opportunity to cover his bed in Dean’s scent.  
With that, Castiel fell asleep as Dean lovingly rubbed his arm and rested a hand against Cas’s thigh. Dean was still troubled about the bruises on Cas’s thighs, but he decided not to push. For all Dean knew, Cas had no reason to lie. If he says he fell, then he fell. Dean sighed and took in the sight of Castiel. He smiled to himself, he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the show Lisa isn't that bad but I never liked her so I'm making her the bitchy mean girl lol.   
> Also I've found that writing helps to distract me from the dumpster fire of 2020, so I think I'm going to try and do a chapter a day, but I can't make any promises.   
> Thank you to everyone leaving comments and kudos! Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. Date night (part 1)

After the pair woke up from their abrupt nap, Dean made his way back up to his office to get some work done, and Cas got himself ready for his date.   
He took a shower, shaved, and then went to his closet to try and find a decent outfit, which proved more difficult than he anticipated. All he really had were clothes that Dean had gifted him and his uniforms, and the clothes from Dean were mostly lingerie or pajamas. It was safe to say Cas didn’t think wearing those items would be appropriate for dinner.   
He was sitting on his bed covering up some of his bruises when there was a knock at his door. “Coming!” He called and pulled on his robe. He walked to the door and smiled when he saw Alfie holding a box, and not Lisa or one of her friends. He happily opened the door and let Alfie in.  
“Hey Cas,” Alfie smiled and walked over to sit in a chair. “Dean sent me down to bring this stuff to you.” He said with a knowing smirk on his face, “So where are you two going tonight?” He asked.  
Cas blushed and took the box from Alfie as he sat down on the bed. Alfie was the only person here that Cas had admitted his relationship to, and they had gossiped about it ever since. “He’s taking me to dinner.” He mumbled as he opened the box.  
“Ooh nice Castiel!” Alfie cheered, “It’s probably somewhere super expensive.”   
Cas nodded and his eyes widened when he opened the box, “Yeah...definitely expensive..” He mused as he pulled out a large diamond beaded necklace that had blue and white diamonds. Alfie’s eyes widened as he admired it and he moved to sit next to Cas as he went through the rest of the box.   
The next thing Cas pulled out was a pair of deep blue slacks, a suit jacket, and a button up shirt. “I don’t see how this necklace would go very well with the suit..” He mumbled  
“That’s because it’s not for the suit, Cas.” Alfie chimed in and pulled out the next item in the box, a nice, long blue velvet dress from Versace. It was a baby blue color, just like Cas’s eyes and it was clearly made to be skin tight. “This is so beautiful Cas!” Alfie smiled, “You should try it on!”  
“Alfie wait-” He said and sighed, taking the dress, “I don’t...I’ve never worn dresses or feminine clothes like that in public.”  
“What are you talking about Cas? You wear the uniform.”  
“Because everyone else does too!” He protested, “Male omegas aren’t supposed to be feminine like this..it just draws more attention to us and lets everyone know that we’re defective omegas.”  
Alfie frowned, “Cas, you’ve really gotta stop listening to Lisa.” He said softly. He pushed the box and clothes aside and took Cas’s hands in his own, “Look, Cas. Whether you’re a male or female omega you’re still an omega, and these clothes are made for all omegas, not just the women. You like the dress don’t you? Then wear it, show all those sexist assholes what they’re missing out on.” He encouraged.   
Cas smiled a little and looked to Alfie, “You don’t think it will look bad?” He asked  
“With all do respect Castiel, your body was made for that dress.” He smiled.  
Cas nodded and smiled, standing up and grabbing the dress and the necklace. “Okay. I’ll try it on. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna wear it tonight.” He said and walked to his dresser to grab underwear. He grabbed a nice lingerie set that almost perfectly matched the color of the dress and then started to change.  
As he was putting on the lingerie and then the dress, Cas couldn’t help but feel a little excited. Looking at himself in the mirror, he loved how he looked in the dress. It was a slim cut off the shoulder dress with long sleeves. It eloquently showed off his delicate frame, emphasizing his waist and his wider hips and thighs. He smiled and clipped the heavy necklace on and then turned to Alfie.   
“Okay Alfie, you can look now.” He smiled  
Alfie looked to Cas and his mouth gaped open, “Wow! Like really, wow Cas!” He smiled and stood, “You look amazing!”  
“You’re not just saying that?” Cas asked as he checked himself out in the mirror.   
“Of course not Cas, believe me. If I didn’t think you looked good I wouldn’t let you leave.”  
“Thanks Alfie.” He smiled.   
Cas then caught a look at himself in the mirror and he frowned a little, getting more quiet. He rested a hand on his stomach area and frowned, “I look like I’ve gained weight.” He muttered and picked at the dress to try and cover up his stomach.  
“Oh stop it Cas. You look fine.” Alfie promised and then looked at the time. “Come on, it’s almost time for the date.” He smiled  
“Yeah..” Cas mumbled and turned away from the mirror, heading out of his room with Alfie to go up to Dean’s. The other servants were watching Castiel with nothing but jealousy in their eyes. Cas hated being watched like this.   
He made his way up to Dean’s room and hugged Alfie goodbye, “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow Alfie.” He smiled.  
“Don’t go too crazy Cas.” Alfie joked and waved as he walked off.  
Cas chuckled to himself and sighed, fixing his outfit once more before knocking on Dean’s door and waiting for Dean to open it.   
When he did, Cas blushed darkly as he saw the alpha. He was in a tux that fit him perfectly, and his hair was meticulously groomed. Cas smiled as he looked over him, “Wow…” He breathed out.   
“Hey, I’m pretty sure that’s my line.” Dean said and pulled Cas in by the waist, “Good to see you went with the dress. It looks stunning on you Castiel.” He smiled and kissed him gently. “Ready to head out?” He asked  
Cas nodded, “Yeah..” He smiled and grabbed Dean’s hand. “And this dress is way too excessive Dean. I saw the price tag and it was nearly $600. You don’t need to be spending that much money on me to impress me.” He mumbled as they walked to the limo.   
“Oh I know Cas, I just want to spoil you. You deserve it after all.” He smiled and kissed his cheek.   
Cas rolled his eyes even though a big fat grin was plastered on his face. He would never admit it, but Cas loved being spoiled by Dean.  
They got in the limo and Cas cuddled up to Dean as they drove. Dean was strong and he smelled nice, although now Cas realized he seemed to smell even better, more attractive, even though that was inhumanly possible. He hadn't even realized how aggressively he had been nuzzling into the different scent spots on Dean’s neck and chest until Dean said something.   
“Uh..Cas?” He asked and chuckled, “You going into heat or something?”   
Cas blushed and snapped out of his little daze, “What? No..” He mumbled and straightened himself out, “My heat isn’t until...well..I don’t know actually. Since you threw me off schedule and then I started the blockers..”   
“Oh yeah…” Dean nodded, “Then why were you scenting me so much?” He asked with a smug look on his face.  
“I’m not sure. But you smell really good today Dean.” He mumbled and took in his scent again, sighing happily. “After tonight I want your suit.”  
Dean laughed, “My suit?” he asked and laughed, “I mean, yeah sure. You gonna build your alpha a little nest or something?”  
Cas’s heart stopped at that suggestion. He knew Dean was just joking, and he probably didn’t mean anything by it, but what if Cas was nesting? Omegas didn’t nest for their alphas, they nested when they were expecting a child. Cas’s hand seemed to instinctively touch his stomach as his nerves heightened. He did have sex with an alpha during his heat, but it was the last day. The end of it! It shouldn’t have been enough to get him pregnant.  
“Cas?” Dean asked, noticing how quickly Cas froze up.  
“Dean…” He said softly, his voice wavering a little, “What happens i-if I’m pregnant?” He asked.  
Now it was Dean’s turn to panic. However, Dean’s panic was much more out loud. “What?!” He asked and shifted to look directly at Cas. “Pregnant? Cas, what makes you think that? Do you have any other symptoms?” He asked  
“I-I don’t know! But I feel like I’ve been gaining weight and now your scent a-and-” He said as he started to hyperventilate.  
Dean immediately tried to calm him down and he pulled Cas into a hug, “Cas, it’s ok. You’re ok, calm down..” He said and ran his fingers through his hair, “We don’t even know if you’re actually pregnant. For all we know it could be some hormone thing with the pills you're taking.” He reasoned. “We’ll get a pregnancy test after dinner, and whatever happens, you’re going to be ok. Understand?” Dean asked and rested a hand against Cas’s cheek.  
Cas calmed as he listened to Dean and he nodded. “Yeah..” He sniffled and wiped his eyes, “Okay...that sounds good Dean.” He agreed. “I’m sorry for ruining the mood.”  
“Stop, Cas you didn’t ruin anything.” He promised and kissed his head. “Lets just enjoy our dinner for now, ok?” He asked  
Cas nodded and smiled, “Yeah..yeah dinner will be nice.” He agreed.  
The rest of the car ride was mostly quiet with Cas cuddling into Dean and taking in his scent. Dean kept Cas close as well, and they both seemed to just want to enjoy each other’s company, and neither of them had any complaints about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I guess not updates daily, my b. I'm gonna try to do at least every other day. Let me know if you have any suggestions!  
> Also! Just a response do a question I got. Yes, Cas is trained from his childhood and he could easily body Lisa if he wanted to, but he doesn't want anymore attention on himself than there already is and if he did that he could face discipline himself. Also, even though the house knows Cas is trained to some extent, if he used his skills he could raise suspicion as to where he actually learned these skills, since he doesn't want anyone to know what he really was a part of. Hope that makes sense!  
> Thanks everyone for the support! See you soon!


End file.
